The log
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Natsumi x Rococo! There are only a few fics of them, so I wanted to write a fic about them. Normally, I wouldn't want to write a story for Natsumi, but I'm making an exception. Please read and revies and please enjoy! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Bye! xoxo


_**~ The log ~**_

**One Shot: Natsumi x Rococo**

Normal P.O.V.

Natsumi sat down on a log on the beach and stared over the ocean. It was night time and she was probably the only one still awake. She sighed and thought about all the events that happened so far. She still couldn't believe she replaced Inazuma Japan for Little Gigant. But, she was happy with how things were right now. Only one thing kept bothering her. And that was a certain blue-haired captain, so similar to Endou Mamoru. Rococo Urupa … She was still unsure how she felt about him. Was it love? Friendship? Just teammates? She sighed.

''Can't sleep?'' She suddenly heard behind her.

The auburn-haired girl turned surprised around to see the boy she was thinking about moments ago.

''R-Rococo.'' The Raimon girl managed to bring out.

''Can I join you?'' The Little Gigant captain asked.

Natsumi gave him a small smile.

''O-Of course.'' She replied.

Rococo stepped over the log and sat down next to his team operator.

''It's a beautiful night.'' The captain said, while he smiled.

''It is.'' The auburn-eyed girl replied.

They sat there a moment in silence, while Natsumi fidgeted at her white summer dress.

''Aren't you cold?'' Rococo asked worried, when he saw the sleeveless dress.

''I-I'm fine,'' Natsumi replied.

''Really? You're having goosebumps all over.'' The blue-haired boy said.

The auburn-haired blushed slightly. She couldn't tell him that was because he was sitting so close to her. The Little Gigant captain took off his trainings jacket and hung it around Natsumi's bare shoulders.

''That should be a little better.'' He said.

''T-Thanks.'' The Raimon girl replied.

They continued staring over the sea in a comforting silence.

''Rococo?'' Natsumi spoke.

The said boy looked up.

''C-Can I ask you something?'' She stammered.

Rococo smiled.

''Sure. What is it?'' He replied.

''D-Do you like someone at the moment?'' Natsumi managed to bring out.

The blue-haired boy looked a bit startled by the sudden question. Then, he laughed.

''Why do you wanna know?'' He asked.

''O-Oh, just curious.'' The auburn-eyed girl replied.

The captain smiled.

''Oh, come on. You don't ask a question like that out of the blue. I know you quite a bit, Natsumi.'' He replied.

Natsumi blushed fiercely. She was scared he already knew that she had been crushing on him.

''W-Well, there's a girl on the island who I know. She has been crushing on you for quite a time now and she wanted to know.'' She lied.

Rococo smiled and looked at Natsumi.

''Yes, there is someone special for me.'' The captain replied.

Natsumi suddenly felt gloomy. That meant that he wasn't into her.

''A-Ah, I shall tell her.'' The Raimon girl said.

Rococo looked deep into Natsumi's eyes.

''Well, go on. She's here, right?'' He said.

The team operator blushed heavily. He knew about it! Rococo laughed.

''She doesn't exist, does she?'' He asked.

Natsumi looked to the ground and said nothing.

''Oh Natsumi, I thought you already knew.'' He said smiling.

The auburn-haired girl looked up.

''Know what?'' She asked curious.

''About my feelings.'' The blue-haired boy replied.

''I-I don't.'' The Raimon girl replied, while she glared back at the sand.

''Well, that's a shame. It could change your gloomy mood.'' The goalkeeper said.

''What are you talking about?'' Natsumi asked.

The moment she looked up, she felt two hands cup around her face and two lips pressing firmly onto hers. A blush immediately crept up her cheeks. After three seconds, Rococo let go.

''R-Rococo!'' The auburn-eyed girl exclaimed.

The Little Gigant captain grinned.

''So, are you aware of my feelings now?'' He asked.

Natsumi blushed heavily.

''I-I think I understand.'' She replied.

Rococo smiled.

''So, from now on, I can call you my girlfriend?'' He asked.

The team operator nodded with a smile. Then, she leaned forward and demanded another passionate kiss. A kiss that would last a couple of minutes.

_**~ The End ~**_

**Mamera: This was just a small scrabble, because I wanted to write a Natsumi x Rococo story. There are only four fics of them if I'm right and only one is in English. So now, there are two! Normally, I can't stand Natsumi, but for this fic, I could make an exception. I hope you all enjoyed it! xoxo**


End file.
